


Amanda Hawk

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A poem written for the woman who seems like she can heal the world.(Amanda Hawk is the main character and protagonist of The Practice War.)





	Amanda Hawk

The stars they fill your heart with longing  
And with caution and with fear  
Yet still you proceed to the future  
Nurturing growth with endless care 

Encouraging the hopes and dreams  
With sciences to find the means  
To keep you safe in what you do  
To forge your people strong and true 

Once burned but unconquered  
Fear is not enemy but friend  
When tempered as caution  
With your nurtured hope you mend 

Smiles are your story  
Success as you go  
Looking into hearts  
And seeing joy after sorrow 

There are many sides to every circle  
Many hearts brought to mend  
Many hearts still bleeding  
Still bending their will towards a future 

Where the stars joy  
is free again.


End file.
